


four glasses of champagne

by chickenpoppers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, lowercase bc it's from a twt threadfic im sorry, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenpoppers/pseuds/chickenpoppers
Summary: a short atsuhina breakup threadfic
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	four glasses of champagne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jan1011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jan1011/gifts).



> to one of my bestest (!!!) internet friends,
> 
> because you told me to post this on here, this one's for you ate jani! wub u xx

it takes atsumu miya five glasses of champagne to get buzzed. he isn’t the type to get inebriated on a monday evening. heck, he isn’t even the type to drink one too many. but today is a little different. he needs to feel invulnerable, even for just a short while. even when he knows the invulnerability that alcohol offers is just an illusion. a deception to trick him into thinking he’s okay.

_on his first glass of champagne_ , he denies. he thinks that there’s still a chance to salvage their relationship that’s been broken for far too long. he refuses to accept. he pretends that today is just another one of those days when their conversations get a little too heated. when little misunderstandings turn to loud arguments. when logical reasoning turns to incomprehensible, emotionally fueled yelling.

_on his second glass of champagne_ , he gets angry. he blames it on the alcohol that’s starting to kick in. he also blames shoyo. for walking out on him when they could have fixed things. for giving up on them when they could just compromise. he blames the stars. he blames the sun. he blames the moon. but most of all, he blames himself.

_on his third glass of champagne_ , he bargains. he thinks of all the what ifs and could have beens. what if he had never been scared? what if he were more honest? what if they spent more time together than alone? could none of them have fallen out of love? could they have been still together?

_on his fourth glass of champagne_ , he feels hopelessness. maybe there was something wrong with him. maybe this is just how it always is for him. maybe they really weren’t meant to be. or maybe it’s just the alcohol talking. because it couldn’t have been this easy to break up, right? it couldn’t have been just one person walking away and the other refusing to move. it couldn’t have been just two people saying they had enough.

the _fifth glass of champagne_ is for acceptance. it takes atsumu miya five glasses of champagne to get buzzed. but just for today, atsumu thinks he can’t get past four.


End file.
